


Glitch in the Valley

by Steampunk_Hobbit



Series: We Are Different From Them [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Elf, Gen, Imladris, Rivendell, Slice of Life, Stressed Glorfindel, Valley of Imladris, based on a glitch I experienced, blond elf, he's got responsibilities he doesn't want to remember right now, warhorse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_Hobbit/pseuds/Steampunk_Hobbit
Summary: Feeling stressed about the War, Glorfindel goes to the archery range to distract himself, but experiences the unusual along the way.
Series: We Are Different From Them [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Glitch in the Valley

The cherry trees were in full bloom down there in the Valley of Imladris. A gentle breeze wafted down from the heights of the Misty Mountains, and the roar of the falls nearby was loud and all-encompassing.

Mist lightly brushed his face, grounding him in that moment. He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes closed, but at its peak, Glorfindel remembered all the lives he was in charge of, and the peace came crashing down. He sighed.

The war seemed so far away from the Last Homely House East of the Sea, the valley almost seemed untouchable. That fact had been recently tested with one of the Nazgûl attempting to breach the sanctuary, and with one of Gaunt Men, Ferndûr the Virulent’s attempt to establish a foothold in the north of the Trollshaws. Both threats had been taken care of, but it reminded him that one couldn’t afford to remain stagnant, not when evil seemed to have its fingers in everything.

The mist in the air now felt stifling, and he quickly made his way from the eyot in which he had been standing, crossing the bridge to the riverbank by the Last Homely House. He went to his room, where he quickly changed into the tunic and leggings he usually wore when he trained with his sword and bow. Hopefully, he would be able to distract himself from these dour thoughts so he could remain alert and prepared to impart the wisdom the Player Characters who approached him needed. And so he didn’t stagnate.

If he was caught off-guard, what whispers would pass between Players? He had ever been concerned about this before—but time had moved strangely since the Players had come into the picture, and the more he felt “time” pass (though he doubted that time moved any longer), the more his mind often wandered to distraction.

His feet carried him quickly down the paths, and he followed the white stone until he came to the bridge that lead to the stables—the archery range was behind it.

As he came to the bridge, he had to stop and let some riders and their horses cross the bridge first. They raced past, nothing more than blurs of palomino, silver, and chestnut.

A young woman on a tall, black warhorse followed shortly behind, clearly a member of the same group. Glorfindel waited for her to pass as well, and watched how she sat astride her steed. Her light blonde hair and the crest emblazoned on her back told him she was a Player Character from Rohan, a skilled rider. She had full control of her mount, with a skill only rivalled by the elves.

He was torn from his observations as soon as the warhorse’s hooves slammed down on the smooth stone of the bridge. The hairs on the back of Glorfindel’s neck stood on end, but he hadn’t the faintest idea why—until the horse charged forward.

…and instead of continuing forward, like it should have, it crashed down through the bridge, passing through it without damaging it. The horse vanished with a flash and a whinny, and the girl slammed into the opposite bank of the river—face-first.

She didn’t move. Didn’t make a sound.

Glorfindel sighed. That was a first.

If it wouldn’t be considered “out of line” (because this existence with Players had _rules_ ), he would have rushed over and seen if she was alright. But instead, he had to force himself to continue on to the archery range.

When he stood before one of the targets at the range, he had to pause because his mind shot back to the girl and her accident. He tried to fight it—because if that had happened to anyone other than a Player Character, they would have been seriously hurt—but he couldn’t help it and he smiled with a chuckle.

He would have to share the incident with Elrond later. And maybe Bilbo. The old hobbit always enjoyed a good laugh.

And that was when he forgot about his worries and all responsibilities, though he didn’t realize it. He took up his bow, unslinging it from its holster on his back, and within seconds there was an arrow imbedded deeply in the target, twanging back and forth in a blur.

What a strange world they lived in.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember experiencing this glitch in Rivendell last year or so ago. Needless to say, I don't ride my warhorse there anymore, lol.


End file.
